


Watch Out

by newsiees



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, short lil fluffy lovies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiees/pseuds/newsiees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, Spot will always watch out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out

Spot was used to moving. 

From early on in his life, Spot had been bounced from place to place, never truly settling in. 

He was told college would be different.

True to his usual persona, he didn’t believe it. 

The buildings were old and looming, drenching Spot in their shadow as he lugged his belongings across campus. The grass felt dry and lifeless under his feet, but the feeling was almost entirely due to Spot’s hopeless attitude towards the day’s adventure. 

The dorm building walls closed in on Spot as he forced his way up the mountainous, creaking stairs. Their wood seemed fragile and Spot did not feel safe. He knew he couldn’t afford to think so darkly. The services who made sure he was at this school definitely couldn’t afford negativity. 

Spot stopped in front of the wooden blockade that was numbered identical to the piece of paper he was mailed. He freed one of his hands and turned the enigmatic doorknob. 

The room was bright.

Light was pouring in through the large window, centered on the back wall. The floor was sparkling clean and the furniture shimmering to match. The atmosphere seemed encouraging, for a reason Spot couldn’t put his finger on. His eyes gravitated toward one side of the room, which was intricately embellished with bright blues and oranges. 

That’s when Spot recognized that there must be someone else in the room.

As if on queue, a figure decked in a sunshine yellow t-shirt whirled around and rocketed right into Spot, almost knocking him over, as well as the cardboard box he was clutching. 

The blinding blur bounced back instantly, also registering that there was someone else in the room. 

“Hey, watch out, would you?” Spot pushed out, managing not to let his nerves cause him to stutter. 

The other person smiled and his eyes glittered, inviting Spot to a challenge.

“No, _you_ watch out.”

Spot already was.

It was quite impossible to look away from the light reflecting off the other boy’s joyful grin.

Maybe college wouldn’t be as dark as Spot had thought. To Spot’s usually shaded eye,, it seemed all the shadows had already been outshone.


End file.
